


Blow your mind

by MoonTearChild



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Healthy Communication, Love Confessions, M/M, Praise Kink, Trans Fuse, Trans Male Character, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild
Summary: Walter "Fuse" Fitzroy had only been a legend for about a week before it had happened. Some might say it was inevitable, but he had seen the looks that Mirage had been giving him, and well, what better way to celebrate his first win in the infamous Apex Games than to try his hand at wooing everyone's beloved playboy?
Relationships: Fuse | Walter Fitzroy/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Blow your mind

**Author's Note:**

> Fuse is a trans man in this fic who typically uses a strap on but instead is using his natural equipment for once. 
> 
> His parts are referred to as cunt, hole, pussy, cock and clit

“ _ Mmhh _ fuck, c’mere.”

Cupping at Walter’s cheeks with both hands, Elliott can’t help but drag him into a kiss, deep and needy as he moans against his mouth. There's the subtle difference in pressure, where Fuse's metal and flesh hands settle on his waist, and Elliott can’t help but shiver at the coolness of the prosthetic against his heated skin, the crop top he was currently sporting was a lucky choice for their current situation. Boy, how Elliott loved easy access. Leaning in as much as he could, and still deciding it wasn't enough for him, he slings a leg over the man's thighs, settling in his lap comfortably before continuing to seek out his lips. 

"Needy bugger aren't ya?" Fuse teases, running his hand down to grab and knead at one of Elliott’s ass cheeks and receiving a steady grind in return.

"You love it." The trickster coos in response, feeling over the firm muscles of Walter’s chest, already desperate for more skin on skin than what was being offered. 

"Damn bloody right I do, pup." He laughs, deep and rich into Elliott’s eager mouth, and he can taste the alcohol on his moustache. 

  
  


Walter "Fuse" Fitzroy had only been a legend for about a week before it had happened. Some might say it was inevitable, but he had seen the looks that Mirage had been giving him, and well, what better way to celebrate his first win in the infamous Apex Games than to try his hand at wooing everyone's beloved playboy? He hadn’t expected much to come of it, perhaps just a free drink from the keg, but he figured himself a lucky bloke when he woke up the next morning with the very same man he had fought beside that day sleeping next to him. 

And well, Elliott thought that would be the end of it. Fuse had openly admitted that he was fine to pretend nothing had happened, just ' _ carry on being mates _ ' as he had put it but… It had happened again. And again. Several times, in fact. 

He just couldn't seem to help himself - Walter was a kind man full of interesting stories, a well seasoned drinking buddy with a high tolerance and nothing but respect for the man pouring him drinks, and it seemed every time they had spent time together, it had ended with, say, a  _ mutual satisfaction _ . Elliott wasn't sure he could ever look at his bar the same way again, but that wasn’t important. 

Outside of the sex, though, Fuse really was an interesting guy to know. Not the first Salvonian he had met, Elliott was already well accustomed to the slang, and could understand most of it moderately well, and it only seemed to make his stories more personal. 

And that’s how it had come to this, kissing the man hot and hard while his hands worked at the buckle of the older man's belt, panting into his ear with the burn of that damned mustache on his neck. He had just wanted to invite the man around to try a new drink he had created, a weird and wonderful concoction that he had an inkling would suit the explosive enthusiast's tastes perfectly. And perhaps he had let it slip that its working title was ' _ the grenado tornado _ ', and Wally had laughed at his sudden rush to explain that he was working on drinks based on all the legends (he wasn’t.), simply leaning back in his seat with that cocky grin on his face. 

"Awful cute when you blush, darl." 

Fuse had loved the drink, as Elliott suspected he would, and he loved the added flare of a sparkler in the glass, a kiss was only the right response. 

  
  


"Up we get, love." Walter practically purrs, easily hoisting Elliott up into his arms and beginning to walk them both to the bedroom. It was something he admittedly loved, being able to be manhandled so easily despite him being quite a bit taller than the other man. 

The second he was settled on the bed, Elliott once again begins fighting with the belt around Walter’s waist, finally having the leverage to do so successfully, he slides it off and yanks down the jeans and underwear in one. 

"Oh…" He says, tone edging on disappointment. "You're not wearing your uh…" 

He's caught off guard by the shuffling of the other man's feet as he redistributes his weight onto the other foot. 

"Ah well, actually mate, I thought we could try something a little different tonight, if it's alright with ya." Strangely enough, Walter sounds  _ nervous _ . 

"Y-Yeah, sure, what did you have in mind?" He was actually curious to hear what the man had to offer, because he had certainly never had any bad sex from him so far. 

"Well, I figured ya could take me for a ride, since I've been running ya ragged these last few days." Fuse explains, shrugging, and Elliott near enough chokes on his breath.

"Wh- huh? Y-You mean-?"

"Yeah, if you want it. Just go easy on me, haven't used it in a while." He laughs, patting at his softening lower stomach, fingers gracing the thick dark hair across his pubic bone. 

"Fuck yeah I want it." Elliott groans, eyeing up the man’s cock, already red and interested and peeking from between puffy lips.

Typically, Walter had his strap settled under his jeans when they met for drinks, the pair of them well aware how this usually went and Elliott gets the feeling that this isn’t an offer he extends to everyone. 

"Rippa'" Fuse grins, suddenly back to his usual cocksure self, "Lay back then, pup, let me see you." 

Elliott lays down about half way before he shoots up again, leaning on an elbow. "C-Condom? Since we're uh, y'know…" he realises he hadn't done his usual routine of asking about what his partner preferred terminology wise, but he got the feeling Walter wasn't so traditional like that. 

"Breaking in my old cunt?" He laughs, winking with his one good eye at Elliott’s flushed face. "Nah, don't worry about ol' Fusey, I'm good to go."

Elliott was quick to shed his clothes, settling back into the cushions and watching with great interest as Walter straddled his lap, the cool metal of his hand a stark contrast against the burning skin of his already leaking cock as he positions it to his entrance. He can't help but squirm impatiently, his cock ached with the desire to feel Fuse around him, breathing already erratic. "Stay still, will ya?" Walter laughs, and needless to say, it takes everything within him to follow the order. Walter slides down slow, and Elliott shakes with the feeling of tight wet hotness around him until he's settled in all the way, thanks to the ample slick drooling from Fuse's hole. "Fuuuck, that's it, mate. God that's good." His voice is almost strained with lust, and Elliott’s hands scramble at the sheets for a moment, panting and unsure how to handle the overwhelming pleasure he already felt from the man and his praise. Fuse, of course, notices that easily. "Yeah, you like that, don't ya?" He asks, leaning down to brush their chests together and scoop up the trickster’s wrists, pinning them above his head with his one metal hand while stroking at his cheek with the other. "Good boy. You feel so good, pup. I can feel you in my stomach, bloody massive." He moans, rolling his hips down into Elliott’s, revelling in the sound he made in response. "Ohh, your cock is all kinds of sensitive isn't it?" He asks, grinning widely as he moves, slow and deliberately clenching down on the intrusion inside him. It had certainly been a while, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. Elliott was practically hyperventilating, stuttering out half words and positive affirmations, but then Walter begins to grind against him, and he lets out a strangled sort of groan, eyes rolling back in his head. 

"F-Fuh, oh fuck!" He sobs, Adams apple bobbing hard. "Fuse- Wa- _ ah _ , Walter!" 

Fuse settles his good hand on Elliott’s chest, letting his nails trace the skin until a few pretty red marks appeared. 

"Ah c'mon, mate. You're balls deep in me, call me Wally." Elliott found it amazing that the man could be so casual as to still crack jokes like this when he could barely recall his own name. "Y-You feel so good." He whines, high and needy, and the breathless ' _ yeah? _ ' Wally lets out in response goes straight to his dick. 

"Yesss." Elliott hisses out between clenched teeth as the man above him rises to his knees, letting Elliott’s dick slip almost entirely out of him before dropping down again, and his hands flex uselessly in the iron grip. " 's good." 

It's not long before Walter grows bored of the pace and ramps it up a little - settling for quick rolls of his hips that nudged the blunt head of the drooling man's cock against that perfect spot. 

"Taking me so well, love." He purrs, rubbing his thumb across Elliott’s lower lip tenderly, and the man’s mouth opens pliantly for the digit, pressing down on his tongue as he whimpers. "Such pretty sounds too. You're a right handsome bloke, Elliott. I'm a lucky one for sure." 

The praise makes Elliott shiver, pleasure surging through his veins and thrumming on his skin, and when his mouth is free, he leans up as much as he can for a kiss, lips brushing the edge of Fuse's jaw until he smiles fondly down at him and obliges. It's messy, teeth and tongue and a lot of exchanged saliva, but Elliott couldn't imagine anything better than being right here, right now with Walter giving him such intense emotions. He felt practically brainless, so deep in his own pleasure he can hardly take it. "Yeah, you like it don't you, love? Such a good boy for my cunt, fucking me so well. Tell me you like it." 

"I love it, I love it- I love you!"

The words leave his mouth before he can stop them, and just like the snap of a finger, his high shatters, body stiffening, heart racing, as unadulterated fear fills his mind. He had been trying to disregard his feelings for a while now, just brushing them off as a silly little crush, but his brain apparently had other ideas. He's frozen in place, staring at the other man in wait of his inevitable rejection.

"Aww, mate, you fancy me?" He asks, tone joking, and light, and Elliott turns his head to look away. He felt absolutely mortified, his oncoming orgasm entirely forgotten with his overwhelming shame. "Hey, c'mon pup, talk to ol' Fusey, will ya?" 

The tone felt almost mocking to Elliott… How could the other man be so casual about to whole thing?! He swallows hard, feeling as if he could cry. 

Fuse pulls off slowly, and Elliott rolls to his side, arms folded. He figured the man would grab his things and leave him to his misery, but then Walter crouches down beside the bed, eyes full of soft worry. "Elliott." He says tenderly, and the man can't help but look at him. "I'm not mad. Talk to me, love, it's okay." It was perhaps the softest he had ever heard the man, and that look in his eye told he was telling the truth. He opens his mouth to speak, but finds no words, and shuts it again. "We all say things in the heat of the moment, pup. It's alright." There's a second of silence between them before he continues. "And I want ya to know I like ya too. You're a stand up bloke, yeah? Wouldn't mind sticking around, if you'd have me here." His flesh hand finds Elliott’s, fingertips grazing at his wrist, and the man looks up as if shocked he was offering such a thing.

"You- You're asking me on a date?" He splutters, incredulous. 

"Why the hell not, right?" Walter grins, and Elliott practically tackles him to the ground in a hug, shivering from the coldness of bare skin. Pressing a soft kiss to Elliott’s curls, Fuse simply holds him for a moment before squeezing at his arse. 

"Now, you gonna bring it home or what? I'm not getting any younger here, love."

Elliott can't help but laugh at that, burying his face into one of Wally's pecs, decorated in ink and peppered grey chest hair. 

"Of course, baby." He smiles, and playfully pushes the man back until he's lying against the soft yellow rug that adorned the floor, eagerly following him down and reaching for those muscled thighs he loved so much to separate them. And damn was it a sight to behold. "Fuuuck, remind me to eat you out after this." He groans, biting at his lip as his fingers come down to softly jerk at Walter’s cock, lips brushing over the soft stomach. Honestly, Elliott found the generous helping of chub there adorable, and now he had time to truly appreciate Fuse's body how he deserved. "So wet." He coos, fingers tracing through the slick and pushing inside, just slightly, and Walter runs a sweating hand through his hair.

"Come on mate, teasings my job." He groans, hips rising to seek out the sensation, and Elliott smirks. The man just looked so  _ good _ , especially with such a meal between his thighs like that, dark hair flecked with greys and a thick hard cock he longed to tongue. But he was growing impatient too, his arousal back in full swing as he grabs the base of his dick, lining up once again and settling inside with a moan. Walter hooks a leg behind Elliott’s hips, grinding into him and he takes the hint, beginning to thrust slow and steady against the man’s sweetspot. "Atta boy, Elliott. That's it." He coos when the man speeds up, once again seeking the praise that had brought him so close the first time. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, just like that." Walter groans, eyes shut tight in bliss. It felt good to lose control for a change, and this was oddly sweet. Reaching down the best he could between them, Elliott begins to jerk the man’s cock to the rhythm of his thrusts, erratic in chase of climax. He almost headbutts the older man in search of his lips, moaning and panting into the kiss as Fuse tightens around him, bringing him closer until he's shaking hard, and just barely holding off.

"C-Cum. Cum for me, Wally. Wa-ant you to-  _ ah _ \- cum on my cock." 

A few solid pinches to his clit and Walter does as told, an almost feral growl reverberating deep within his chest at the sensation and the wetness between them only grows more noticeable until he flops down, breathing heavily with Elliott cuddled on top of him, having spilled deep inside. 

"Best dick I've had in years." Walter laughs, throat scratchy from his noises just previous, and he tucks his flesh hand behind his head, the metal one stroking through Elliott’s curls softly.

The room is quiet between them, save for their combined heavy breathing until Elliott eventually works up the energy to pull out, not so subtly admiring the sight of his own cum drooling out of Walter’s already fucked out pussy. The metal grip on his hair tightens, and he finds himself being directed to look upwards. "Now, love, I believe you promised to eat me out?" 


End file.
